borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Skins
skins Someone should check this out :) It also has URLs for the thread with all the pictures. Drinfernoo (talk) 20:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I took it upon myself to group Maya's skins all together, instead of default and unlockable, with the intention of going through and adding galleries in the same style to each of the characters, and then realized that someone added the galleries, but they are still broken up. Which way is preferable? Drinfernoo (talk) 03:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, it seems that quite a lot of the images in these galleries are broken. I am nearly positive they were up and showing before, but not anymore :/ Drinfernoo (talk) 06:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I didn't rearrange everything because I thought this was a good layout. I did it because the information was all over the place. Some of it was in the tables but not the text list and vise versa. All the info is now in one place and you can see what images are needed. I didn't delete anything, just moved what was already on the page. Now they can be put together in whatever way the mods want for the page (tables, alphabetical, game order, whatever) without so much hassle finding everything. -- 10:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Consistency I'm not big on the whole wiki stuff. But I think the way the skins are laid out now are... non-intuitive. A think a better way would be a 2 or 3 column table. Each row being a Head or Skin, Name of it, and then How to Unlock. You could even combine Name & How to Unlock into one column if you want and just do a line break after the Name, and put the Name in bold or something. It seems that would be a LOT smoother of an experience as opposed to looking at a list to see how to unlock it and then looking through the photos to see what it looks like. Also, they should all be organized as how they appear in the Appearance Station as opposed to Alphabetical, that way people can easily see what skins/heads they're missing based on comparing their in-game apperance list to the wiki list. User:Valkors 16:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : I can get behind that. I just don't ike the way they were before, where they were split up by Default or Unlockable. The link in the above discussion is a good way to see all of them, as well as having links to threads with pics of mostly all of them, except it is missing the unlock conditions for a select few skins. Drinfernoo (talk) 06:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) New Stuff I will be adding in the rest of the missing skins/heads when I get a chance, including the new ones from "DLC #4" :) It just might be a bit because of school and work... Drinfernoo (talk) 23:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC)